Ficlets and Drabbles - Sherlock - Sherlolly
by ALC Punk
Summary: Random ficlets and drabbles and challenges, probably some from tumblr, for Sherlock. Most will be Molly/Sherlock, or at least hint at them. Rating is for possible adult situations.
1. Swords and Guns

Writing test, basically, I am writing from some random prompts and quotes. This one's quote is: "You brought a sword to a gunfight?" This is theoretically shippy, but honestly is mostly not. Set sometime in season four, I think.

* * *

Molly wasn't sure where Sherlock had pulled the bloody sword from, but she felt it wasn't the most useful item he could have brandished when they were being held at gun-point.

"Drop it," the one on the left growled, his pistol unwavering as it pointed at Sherlock's chest.

"What would be the fun in that?" Sherlock demanded, stepping forward, putting himself in front of Molly, the sword dangling carelessly in his hand.

Then in a move of senseless stupidity, he swung the sword up and swiped it across one man's wrist and slapped the other's gun away. It happened so fast, neither man had time to react, though the second made the mistake of squeezing the trigger. The sound of the bullet shattered the night, but it was so wildly aimed, it missed everyone.

Sherlock was then standing over both men, sword still in hand as it shifted back and forth between them, just _waiting_ for one of them to try something. "Molly. Call Lestrade. We have two more the gang to hand over to him."

One of these days, Molly thought as she pulled out her phone while glaring at his back, he was going to get himself killed.


	2. Inappropriately Hot

Another writing based off prompts, this one off "Shut up and fuck me" which ends up quoted in there. This one is definitely shippy, not to mention a bit smutty. Set sometime... er, probably after Reichenbach.

* * *

She should never have mentioned she liked a bit of dirty talk.

Even with Sherlock's deepest voice, his mouth right next to her ear... the words left something to be desired.

"You've been thinking about this - fantasized quite often, if I'm to believe John's opinion on women and masturbation. In the soft of the night, you've lain there, thinking about me covering you, stroking you, sliding against your body until all you can do is-"

Molly pushed against his chest, flipping them over, and clapped a hand over his mouth. "Just shut up and fuck me, you idiot."

He was obviously going to object to her wording (or blame her for suggesting it), so she ignored him in favor of fumbling between them to find his cock with one hand as she wriggled then took him inside her in one swift move.

They both let out sounds of enjoyment, Molly felt a rawness to the movement from this angle. The need to rock and grind against him was almost overwhelming. As she pushed upwards to begin, his hands grabbed for her hips, and she forced herself to _move_ before the moment was lost to white noise and pleasure.


	3. Daggers as Words

Last in the set, for now. Quote is "You don't have a job." and this one is from DW's Clara Oswald. I did consider this almost shippy, but it's probably not. Set season 4. Ish.

* * *

She hadn't meant to sound so angrily scornful, but he'd been grating on her nerves ever since the debacle with Magnusson and his renewed drug addiction not to mention there was this Moriarty is Back thing hanging over her head. Jim would never allow her to escape this time, were he truly alive. He'd over-looked her before, he wouldn't be stupid enough to do so now. If, of course, he really wasn't dead. She didn't want to think about that possibility. She knew what he was capable of, she'd helped Sherlock fake his own bloody death to avoid it, after all.

"You don't have a job," she'd said, and Sherlock's face had frozen for a moment in a frown. Consulting detective was a made-up title, the pennies he earned from NSY were nothing to what he could earn from a random client who would call him a _private eye_ or just plain, old, regular, _detective_.

But he didn't contradict her, he simply blanked for a moment, then shrugged as if he didn't care.

The flicker of something that might have been hurt she discounted. Sherlock Holmes did not get _hurt_. Not by mere words.

She knew that was a lie.


End file.
